custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Zac
Zac is a Toa of Fire from the Baterra Magna storyline. To see the original, click here. Biography He was recruited by the Order of Mata Nui shortly before Teridax's takeover of the universe. Axonn gathered up Zac and three others, Zundar, Erax, and Verunax, to be sent to Bara Magna to retrieve the Mask of Life to heal the universe. The portal they used to get to the desert world malfunctioned, though, and the four were instead transported to an alternate Bara Magna where things have gone all wrong. The four were dropped in the middle of a battle going on in Arena Magna, one involving enemies with invisibility powers. They team managed to triumph, and took residence in a deserted dwelling. Zac found a Toa of Psionics named Dianois and tried to flirt with her, bu all she did tell him to leave the place if his valued his life. While on errands around the surrounding village, the quartet were individually visited by a strange, cloaked figure, who gave them a dire warning as well. The next morning, the four had a brief conversation before setting out on their search. Zac led them to a Toa of Psionics whom he had met earlier, but she attacked them. After she was defeated, Vorox sprang from the ground, and turned out to be led by Malum. After the conflict was halted, he suggested the four head off to Vulcanus, but since it was getting dark, Malum knew the four would likely be Bone Hunter prey. Zac led his teammates as they trudged through the desert. It didn't take long for the sun to set and Bone Hunter to attack, led by Fero. Two Hunters were killed, one stunned, and Fero restrained with, to the Hunters, embarrassing speed. Zac himself had defeated Fero temporarily in part by surrounding the Hunter in a Fire cage. Fero managed to get out by slicing a circular hole in the cage, causing the flames in the circle to die out. Erax tackled Fero and put his sword to Fero's neck, keeping him still. Fero was told to leave alive and let the four know of any Ignika sightings. Zac then assisted in carving out a cave for the quartet to sleep in overnight. Just before morning, a few Bone Hunters, unaware of the scuffle with Fero, attacked, with Erax using his natural speed and agility to defeat each of them. By the time Zac awoke, the Hunters were all down. Verunax then intimidated a Hunter into avoiding them from now on. Further on in their trip, the group thought they had found the Ignika, but Dianois's telepathy revealed it not to be. They conversed with the now friendly, if grim, Toa of Psionics, and eventually added her to the team and decided to start overthrowing the Baterra. Powers and Equipment Zac is a Toa of Fire, and, as such, he con control flame. He is well-trained by Tahukama, being a skilled marksman and tactician, despite his youth. Mask Zac wears a Great Hau. Tools Zac carries a flame sword. Personality and Traits Zac is youthful, and thus, he has a few wrinkles to iron out. He is somewhat impulsive, a little rash, and is a bit distractable. Still, he is posessed of an ability to lead, as with many Fire Toa. He has a somewhat immature interest in female Toa. Trivia * He is currently acting as team leader of the Ignika Retrieval Squad. It is unknown how long this will last. * His name is most likely a Bionicle version of the name Zach or Zachary. * He was supposed to have a custom Thornax Launcher, but this was an error and was quickly corrected. Category:Baterra Magna Category:Fire Category:Toa